The present disclosure relates to apparatuses and methods related to a storage device and a server device.
Storage devices are devices for storing data according to control of host devices such as a computer, a smart phone, and/or a smart pad. The storage devices include a device for storing data on a magnetic disk, such as a hard disk drive (HDD), and a device for storing data on a semiconductor memory, such as a solid state drive (SSD) and a memory card, that is, a non-volatile memory.
Use of a storage device including a non-volatile memory is expanding from personal computers to business computers such as a data server. With the expansion of use of a storage device, various functions and form factors of storage devices are required in individual fields.